lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
On May 9, 2014, Disney XD announced that they renewed'' Lab Rats for a fourth season http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/shows/lab-rats/press-releases/. There will be 26 episodes this season https://twitter.com/CPetey222/status/604278960818520066. Filming started October 2014. The first episode was released on March 18, 2015. Episodes #Bionic Rebellion (403/404) - March 18, 2015 # Left Behind (401) - March 25, 2015 # Under Siege - (402) April 1, 2015 # Bionic Dog (412) - April 8, 2015 # Mission Mania (405) - April 15, 2015 # Simulation Manipulation (406) - April 22, 2015 # Forbidden Hero (408) - July 1, 2015 # Spider Island (409) - July 8, 2015 # Spike vs. Spikette (407) - July 15, 2015 # Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (415) - July 22, 2015 # Space Elevator (414) - July 29, 2015 # Bionic Action Hero (410/411) - August 5, 2015 # One of Us (416) - August 12, 2015 # Bob Zombie (417) - September 30, 2015 # Human Eddy (419) - October 14, 2015 # The Curse of the Screaming Skull (420) - October 21, 2015 # Lab Rats: On The Edge (421-422) - November 11, 2015 # Ultimate Tailgate Challenge (413) - December 2, 2015 # And Then There Were Four - (418) - January 13, 2016 # Space Colony - (423-424) - January 20, 2016 # The Vanishing - (425-426) - February 3, 2016 Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Spikerella * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers * Ashley Argota asAshley ArgotaS-1/Taylor * Mateus Ward asMateus WardMarcus Davenport * Will Forte asWill ForteEddy/Human Eddy * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President *Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport Guest Cast * Marissa Cuevas as Lexi * Joel Michael Kramer as Tank * Jumpy the Dog asJumpy the DogOtis * Judith Drake as Mrs. Stern * Liana Ramirez as Kate/Spikette * Mar Mar as Reggie * Ryan J. Kelly as Thermo Hands * Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator * Mark Saul as Dr. Ryan * Leo Howard as Troy West * Emery Kelly as Logan * Ping Wu as Dr. Gao Special Guest Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz * Jilon VanOver as Tecton * Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl * Esteban Cueto as Gray Granite * Willie McGinest as Himself Trivia * This season is renamed to ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It also features an updated beginning to the intro. * This season makes Lab Rats the 2nd Disney XD series to make it to Season 4. * Spike returned in Spike vs. Spikette, along with another student with the Commando App (Spikette) and Bree's Commando App, (Spikerella). * Leo was given a bionic leg to replace his injured one in Space Elevator. * There was a crossover this season with Mighty Med in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * This season features two new sets, the Mentor Quarters and the Davenport Bionic Academy. *Hal Sparks directed the episodes Left Behind, Spider Island, and Space Elevator. *Marcus Davenport, Taylor and Victor Krane all return this season after their presumed deceased. *A new bionic sibling is introduced this season, Daniel Davenport. Theme Song References Category:Seasons Category:Season 4